Athletes, whether professional or amateur, accomplished or clumsy, go to great effort to improve their athletic performance. Many spend hours and hours on the field or court. Some hire personal coaches or go to camps that take great time and are very expensive. The drive to improve athletically and to win is deeply ingrained—so deeply that many people get joy simply from watching other people compete in athletics.
Much of the effort to watch and perform in sports is very subjective, with a coach watching a student's motion in taking a shot and providing feedback on it, or with spectators making similar judgments about players in games they attend.